The Fighting McDonagh's Tavern
The Fighting McDonagh's Tavern is a rustic bar located within the Upper Wharf area of Neptune's Bounty. During the events of Bioshock, Jack journeys here to find and photograph a Spider Splicer. History Owned and operated by Bill McDonagh, the establishment was designed to emulate the cozy pubs and taverns of his native England. With McDonagh's skills as a designer and general contractor as well as the respect of many of Rapture's laborers the Fighting McDonagh's was built to last. The bar's design was spacious and relaxing; laborers from the nearby fisheries could enjoy their cool refreshments in peace after work. Upstairs, three rooms were available for those who need accommodations for the night. Notable tavern patrons included Mr. and Mrs. Lutz, Chief of Security Sullivan, and Andrew Ryan. The tavern's operation was interrupted by the Civil War and has suffered damage since. BioShock Tavern Entrance The McDonagh's operated out of the Upper Wharf just across from Jet Postal, Substation II. The tavern features a large entrance simulating the appearance of a typical wharf adorned with the bar's iconic crest and desorated with Chinese lanterns. Though McDonagh had reservations about the growing Plasmid business, a Gene Bank is set up for customer use on the right wall and a Circus of Values is on the left. A drainage well designed to help prevent the basement from flooding empties into a small pool in which a Vita-Chamber is set up. As Jack passes thought the bulkhead, a Spider Splicer jumps up into a hole in the ceiling and crawls off into the bar. A Leadhead Splicer can be seen trying to use the vending machine and another one walks out through the doorway shortly after Jack enters. First Floor The tavern's nautically decorated first floor bar featured ample seating for customers and looked out over one of the best views of Rapture. The tavern features a good deal of advertisement for various brands of beer and ale, such as Ryan Club Beer Ale and 123 Beer. Similar to the rest of the establishment, the first floor features some cosmetic damage but the structure remains largely intact. The bar itself is, for the most part, depleted of alcohol save for a few bottles of Old Tom Whiskey, Arcadia Merlot, Chechnya Vodka, and Old Harbinger Beer. While Jack explores the tavern, he sees several kinds of Splicers surveying the many piles of rubble. Audio Diaries left by Ryan and Sullivan are found at their favorite tables. Beyond the bar lies the McDonagh's restrooms. A Nitro Splicer waits in the flooded and damaged room. Second Floor When Jack climbs the stairs to the second floor, he spies a Spider Splicer running into room #5. A Leadhead and Nitro Splicer patrol the second floor hallway. A Health Station is located by the back window. Room # 5 Upon entering the room, Jack hears a loud clanging overhead and sees dust falling from a hole in the ceiling; the room features a western view of the city. At some point, room # 5 became a storage space for seized smuggler's contraband as the room is stacked high with crates of crucifexes, Bibles, newspapers from the surface, and other evidence. The room also contains a safe. When Jack leaves, he and is ambushed by the Spider Splicer, who fights to the death to protect his territory. Jack is successful in combat and defeats the Splicer. Atlas then reminisces of the time he took Moira on their first date, remarking "You must think I'm a fool, taking a fine lady to a dump like this,…".Radio Messages: Atlas - First date Room #6 The door control to room #6 has a short and needs a blast of Electro Bolt to open. The room is a disorganized, grisly sight and appears to have been used for one of Sullivan's enhanced interrogations. An Audio Diary lies next to the corpse handcuffed to the bed frame. Upon approaching the victim, a Leadhead Splicer will emerge from behind the plywood board. When Jack steps behind the bed, two Splicers will enter the room, both Leadheads. After walking out of room #6, a Nitro Splicer accompanied by a Security Bot can be seen patrolling the first floor bar area. Room #7 Room #7 is secured by a combination lock; the code 7533 can be entered or the keypad can be hacked. The room is a sparse forboding place lit only by a television set. The window has been boarded over and a large hole in the ceiling allows water to drip into the space via the leaking pipes. Most tragic of all are the corpses of Mr. and Mrs. Lutz embracing each other ontop of the matress. The couple apparently gave into despair and committed suicide by overdose. Besides them lies the remaining pills, an Audio Diary, and a photograph of their beloved daughter Masha. A pile of dollars lies infront of a poster of Jasmine Jolene in the back corner of the room. After playing Mrs. Lutz's diary, the television set will short out plunging the room into darkness and cause the poster to fall off the wall revealing a hidden compartment containing the Shorten Alarms Tonic. After taking any remaining photographs and exploring the rest of the area, Jack may leave the tavern. Cellar The cellar behind the bar is used for storing alcohol and food. The door to the cellar has malfunctioned and needs a jolt of electricity to open. The main part contains the wine and alcohol storage as well as a Health Station and a Security Camera. A waterfall of water leaks out of a large pipe and has caused this area to flood. In the west wall of the cellar, there is a small drainage system that empties into the entrance. Two Leadhead Splicers are located in the main part of the cellar upon first entering. A desk is located in the side room used for tavern management. Within this room is a smaller room that has been baracaded off; the only way in is through a crawlspace that has the smuggler's symbol next to it. The space contains a Machine Gun Turret, a safe, and a Splicer corpse. Immediately after hacking the Turret, a Leadhead will enter the room. A Big Daddy walks just outside the window after Jack crawls back out of the smaller room. Gallery File:Fightingmcdonoughs diffuse.png|The tavern's iconic logo. File:The Fighting McDonagh's Tavern Restroom.png|...the restroom could use some repair. File:The Fighting McDonagh's Tavern Upstairs.png|The second floor. Neptunes Bounty-Fighting McDonaghs Lutz.jpg|The tragic scene in room #7. File:The Fighting McDonagh's Tavern Storage.png|The small room for storage and management. Neptunes Bounty-Fighting McDonaghs03.jpg|The tavern's marqee. Neptunes Bounty-Fighting McDonaghs05.jpg|The side of the building. Neptunes Bounty-Fighting McDonaghs07.jpg|A lonely Splicer looks out into the abyss. Neptunes Bounty-Fighting McDonaghs04.jpg|The tavern's magnificent view of the city. Trivia *Due to its diagonal placement, the rug in room #5 extends out past the window and into the ocean. *Also, due to another designing error, the hanging barrels in the bar are not connected to the chains they are suspended from. *In his Audio Diary "Meeting Ryan," Bill McDonagh expressed the pride and attention that he put into his construction stating that his bathroom piping was made so it would last. Ironically the restroom in his own bar is completely flooded. References Category:Neptune's Bounty Category:BioShock Locations Category:Rapture Businesses